Poseidon's Pride: Descendant Of The Sea
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: After the death of his friend Annabeth, in the battle of Manhattan; Percy Jackson accepted the gift of immortality offered by the gods. As the Lieutenant of Poseidon, he was granted great power and responsibility. Every Winter Solstice he attends the Olympian Council Meeting and this time, a twist in fate may chase away the internal anguish he has been concealing for years. Yaoi
1. Poseidon's Pride: Part 1

Hello all my honeys, I know that it's been a while since I've updated but I'm taking a little break from my Bleach works to write for Percy Jackson instead. I've decided that I need a little change for now. I ask that my new readers please know that I've only read up until the 5th book: Percy Jackson And The Last Olympian and this story is based right after that. I haven't yet had the time to read The Heroes Of Olympus so it is only Canon up until the last book, the rest is deviation from the plot and a slight AU setting.

For those who don't know me, I welcome you to the worlds that I love to create. I usually only write for obscure pairings so I ask that you please heed my warnings that I will list below:

**Poseidon's Pride: Descendant Of The Sea contains: M/M Lemons, Heavy Angst, Character Death** in passing mention, set right after the 5th book**. Hurt/Comfort, Partially AU setting, Deviation from the Plot, Incest, Father x Son pairing, Taboo subjects** and a **Two-Part Update**. Meaning Part 1 is the introductory chapter, Part 2 will contain the main body of the story and will have 8000 - 10 000 words when I finish. My writing, as a warning, is intensely descriptive, please don't tell me to 'lessen' my prose.

**The set pairing is**: **Poseidon** **(**Ποσειδῶν**)** x **Perseus (**Περσεύς**)**

I don't know Greek honeys, so please do not point out my mistakes. I only work with online translators to give a more authentic feel to my writing, it's one of my signatures when writing.

* * *

**Poseidon's Pride:**

_Περσεύς: Απόγονος της Θάλασσας (1*)_

December 21st, Winter Solstice of the year 2014. The biannual gathering of the Olympian Council was echoing unusually with the sounds of contented laughter, merriment and joy as the frosted cold of a New York winter never once touched the golden city that was suspended high in the clouds above the shimmering, multi-coloured lights of the Empire State Building. Nothing seemed to abate the celebration that was taking place on Olympus, the gods pleased enough to let the usual bickering of the Council dissolve and sweep aside all previous rivalries, blood feuds and arguments for several hours unburned by regular duties. Setting aside the worldly troubles that had plagued them throughout the past year, the passing hours were becoming a rare but welcome relief to the hard work and primordial disagreements that created chaos at every turn. The celebrations had started the exact moment that midnight had struck, the vibrant palaces alight with the flames of large burning braziers as the main temple became a central gathering point for gods, goddesses, godlings and several other immortal beings lucky enough to have been invited. Many of them were swaying to the music of the nine muses, care freely indulging their appetites with every imaginable food and drink that had been made available and enjoying the various representations of Ambrosia and Nectar that was present as well…all of which that was being consumed along with the delectable taste of Dionysus' finest and sweetest wines.

_A celebrations of the gods_; there was nothing in mortal existence to compare it to, it was said, and being enveloped in the mere presence of an Olympian celebration was thought to be enough to bring fulfilment to even the bitterest and darkest of hearts. However, for Percy Jackson, it was nothing more than a screeching din that served to magnify the isolation and emotional upheaval that he already felt. It did not do much to soothe away the concerns racing through his mind or distract his heart from the restless impulsiveness that had been stirred to life deep inside the depths of his immortal soul. It had been several long years since the Great Prophecy had been fulfilled on his sixteenth birthday, the fall of the Titan Lord, Kronos, having brought a bitter end to the pain and loss that had stained Camp Half-Blood for the four brief years that Percy had attended there. Intense sea-green eyes were now glowing unnaturally bright with the turmoil of the vast oceans, his rank as Poseidon's Lieutenant, marking the black haired teen as a god in his own right. He was no longer the Half-Blood Demigod from before, he was Perseus and had willingly accepted the offer that Zeus had generously made to him after Kronos's defeat. He didn't know why exactly, but he had been possessed an intense need to stay connected to at least one half of his family for eternity mere moments after witnessing his best friend's life fade away before his eyes.

Perhaps he had been shattered by the sight, leaving him incapable of finding the usual defiance to refuse the gift and anger the King Of Gods even more than his mere presence _alive_ had. However, recalling the events of night, where he had seen Annabeth take her last breath and Luke sacrifice himself in regret, was something that Percy really did not enjoy remembering so vividly. There had been so much anguish, hatred and helplessness that if the Son of Hermes had not chosen to take his own life and drag Kronos down with him, the Son of Poseidon was sure that_ he_ would have been the one responsible for tearing down Olympus stone by stone. Even though Luke had shown true valour in the end, he had still hosted the Titan Lord in his own body and nearly destroyed everything that the gods stood for over three thousand years. The Great Prophecy, it seemed, had finally come to fruition as it had said it would over the seventy years since it had been spoken. The price that had been paid for its fulfilment though, had been heavy with destruction, despair, loss, regret and pain._ So_ many had died, _so_ much blood had stained the teen's hands that he was more suited to be called the son of Ares than the son of Poseidon. But as a mournful sigh drifted from parted petal pink lips, the eternal sixteen-year-old recalled the words that Chiron had recounted to him the first day that he had awoken at Camp Half-Blood.

_'Immortality is horribly depressing at times'._ It was indeed and Percy wondered if it had made a grave mistake in accepting it, sometimes he truly regretted having been faced with the decision right after witnessing his best friend's death. Despite his mother's blessing and his father's presence close by for the first time in his life, the last eight years were filled with just as many days of enjoyment as it was with equal misery. It had taken him a long time just to get used to the idea of staying alive forever and executing the numerous duties that was expected of a god. It wasn't as easy as it looked and sometimes the former Demigod struggled to comprehend the tasks that were expected of him. One of the high points, however, was that he was close to his half-brother most days. Tyson had been visiting Atlantis often over the past years to help rebuild their father's destroyed palace. He was sadly the only family member besides Poseidon that the black haired teen could talk to. The hatred that he was shown by his new 'stepmother' and 'stepbrother', would have been quite distressing if Percy had possessed the ability to care. But he didn't. All that he truly needed sometimes was the caressing touch of the ocean's waves to ease away the fears that were constantly dragging on his consciousness and threatened to tear him apart from the inside out.

Along with the undue jealousy and contempt that he was shown by some of the gods on Olympus, it was perhaps best not to dwell too deeply on the subject. Perseus Jackson had always had an uncommon knack for pissing off the immortals, even before he had turned sixteenth and become their chosen Hero. Zeus still wouldn't allow him to travel by air, he had already had several nasty lightning bolt surprises to testify to that fact. A bitter chuckle was tumbling unexpectedly passed full lips, sea-green eyes glancing upwards at the thick shadow that had fallen over his shoulders a few minutes ago. Isolated and alone in his dark moods, the young god's brooding thoughts could quite literally create heavy storm clouds of despair to weigh him down from above. As the Son of Poseidon: the Stormbringer, King of Atlantis, Father Of Horses, the Earthshaker and God Of The Sea; creating storms, hurricanes, earthquakes and tempests out of thin air was not something that Percy was completely unfamiliar with. His power may not be on the same level of his godly parent but the range of his influence and rising skill had been growing exponentially over the last few years. According to Poseidon, his favourite son had been a formidable force to reckon with even _before_ he had been granted immortality. Strange though, how that made even some of the minor gods afraid of him now…

He often wondered if it was because he carried the curse of Achilles or if they feared him for the chaos that he had nearly plunged the world into. Not quite liking the fact that he would be scorned further if he lost control of the brewing clouds growing darker in the sky, a lithe frame stood from the golden steps of the main temple where he had been sitting idly for the last hour. Absently casting his gaze over the jubilant forms of his godly kin, Percy easily recognized some of the older and younger Half-Blood campers that were mixed in with a large crowd dressed in modern clothes, tradition togas, chitons and even battle armour. A familiar head of spiky black hair and electric blue eyes caught his attention several seconds later, Artemis' lieutenant turning towards him with a wave before Thalia immersed herself in the crowd to enjoy the festivities without further interruption. There was a concerned frown thrown in his direction as their eyes collided, but Percy quickly broke her gaze before she could realize something was wrong and he could possibly burden the daughter of Zeus with the restless emotions that were brewing darkly in the pit of his stomach. Absently draining a goblet of wine to distract himself for a few minutes, sea-green eyes watched the chalice disappear in a shower of light at his command as white sneaker clad feet headed towards the empty bridge with set determination and carefully controlled footsteps.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a brief glimpse of his father's tall frame. The Big Three and several other Olympians had not yet returned to their human sized forms, their awe inspiring presence was towering over the celebrations as they engaged in conversation and merriment despite the arguments that should have erupted long before now. One could never have so many gods in one place without old rivalries and family feuds flaring dangerously. It simply wasn't possible and before the night was over, Percy was sure that something would go wrong somewhere. Not that it concerned him too much but it was usually the three brothers that ended up sorting out the mess,_ if_ they hadn't been the ones who had caused it in the first place. Shivering unexpectedly at a gust of wind that swirled restlessly around his form, Percy turned his attention back to elevator as he missed mirroring sea-green eyes that followed his early departure with quiet concern and a subtle frown. The son of Poseidon didn't think that it was a good idea if he lost control of himself here, he'd never be forgiven for ruining the 'party' and he really didn't want his Dad to get blamed for it unfairly. It wouldn't be the first time that Percy had seen a fight between his uncle and father, it wouldn't be the last either but it was Christmas in a few days and it was a nice notion if another year could end peacefully instead of stained with bloodshed and the sky and ocean quarrelling with each other.

Slipping out of the lobby once the elevator came to a halt on the bottom floor, stormy green eyes glanced upwards at the dancing lights of the Empire State Building as a swirl of electrified sensation seemed to vibrate restlessly though the air. The power of the gods was strong that night, enlivening the city around them as the lights of Manhattan glowed brighter than normal and several humans explored the snow covered streets in search of entertainment themselves. A soft snow flurry was drifting lazily from the sky, blanketing the entire world in a layer of soft white as Percy closed his eyes for several seconds to collect himself and make up his mind on where he wanted to go. Eventually pushing his fingers in his jeans' dark pockets, a pair of modern turquoise headphones were nestled warmly around the back of his neck as a tight long sleeved black shirt became accentuated by a long turquoise scarf tumbling towards his thighs and several silver studded belts that were curled evocatively around his waist. A familiar pen was never far from his fingertips, the concealed sword a welcome ally by his side as a lightweight watch completed the two magical items that had been on many perilous adventures with him. Along with a messy array of black locks that were tumbling forward to conceal unnaturally bright sea-green eyes from sight, stood up messily on the crown of his head and feathered softly against the back of his neck, Perseus could easily have passed for a normal teenager to curious eyes.

Only, the seemingly harmless trident pendant that was strung around his neck from a silver chain, a precious gift he had received on his twenty-fourth mortal birthday that year, was anything but the innocent piece of jewellery it embodied. When the turquoise jewel in the centre point was pressed, a two metre celestial bronze trident would be left in the palm of his hand as it became a deadly catalyst to magnify his power over the ocean and the elements of water that surrounded him when he wasn't in Atlantis itself. He hadn't even left the underwater palace for more than a day but he was already missing the whispering touch of the ocean, the ebb and flow of the tides and the hammerhead sharks that would swim into the stately blue coloured rooms without care. The fact that the water's gentle comfort was no longer with him, chased a touch of unknown anxiety through his blood as white and black sneaker clad feet transversed icy pavements and headed down partially abandoned streets in a familiar direction. To carry a weapon that had been forged in a reflection to his father's, was a startling gift that the God Of The Sea could have bestowed upon his son when Percy wasn't considered Poseidon's rightful heir. In fact, Triton would have killed him when he had seen the significance of the gift if Tyson hadn't been close by to scare the merman away from his older brother.

Cyclopeses were feared for their strength in the ocean just as they were on the surface of the earth, a happy advantage when your favourite brother loved you more than anything and always protected you with his frightening strength and enthusiastic, childlike innocence. It had been a while since he had seen the young Cyclopes, he had been getting busier leading Zeus' army than before and the past year had been considerably lonely when even Poseidon was rarely seen and the young god was left overseeing the reconstruction of the palace mostly by himself. But it didn't really matter, the black haired teen wasn't restricted in domain and the places he could travel to too much, so he often visited his mother and stepfather as often as he could. It was where his feet were unconsciously leading him even now, his usually focused senses relaxing slightly as several breaths misted the icy cold humidity in the air. The dark storm that was brewing along the path he walked, slowly seemed to dissipate as his emotions calmed and a flurry of white settled atop his head like a frosted crown. Percy didn't seem to notice that it was already passed one in the morning, his footsteps merely carrying him forward without aim as the world seemed to fade away from around him and all that mattered was the soft breaths that were rushing passed his lips and sharp sea-green eyes that glowed brighter with the flow of his power as he caressed the silver trident that was resting against the beat of his heart.

Hidden beneath the loosely wound turquoise scarf around his neck, was a leather necklace decorated with the camp beads that he had collected over the years. The fourth marker, a black and gold bead with the image of the Empire State Building etched into the surface with hundreds of names inscribed in memoriam, was the reminder of his sorrow as it burned his flesh everywhere it touched. It was nearly faded from the way that his fingertips caressed it when he was concerned, distraught or sought the internally strength to face another listless day completely numbed by his swirling thoughts and dark emotions. There were too many names, he thought with lingering sorrow. There were _too_ many sacrifices, even their greatest efforts in the war hadn't managed to save what was most important in the end. Several shivers of despair were racing down a straightened spine, Percy realizing only too late that he was dressed far too thinly for a 'human' in the winter. It would look suspicious to anyone paying attention to him, but no one seemed to take note as he passed by. His aura was artfully concealed by the low fog that was licking playfully at his ankles and caressed his awareness with quiet solitude. He was turning his attention to the skies, his power seeming to bend the distance beneath his feet as he travelled the usual hour walk to the Upper East Side in less than fifteen minutes.

Hey, there were at least _some_ awesome perks that came with being immortal and a god…the rules of physics didn't apply much—. Tilting his head to the side curiously when he passed an alley close to home, sea green eyes narrowed in suspicion when a warning tingle caressed pale skin and sneaker clad feet froze on the snow covered pavement. Of all the nights, he was _really_ not in the mood to face the monsters that were still attracted to his Demigod scent. His fingertips were already curled around Riptide, the pen seeming to grow hotter between his fingers as he pondered releasing the blade to defend himself. But it wasn't needed, sharp eyes spotting the shadow draped humans that approached him instead and the menacing laughter that echoed through the night air. He had been careless it seemed, forgetting that mortal dangers still lurked in the streets of New York…not just the monsters and beings that humans were incapable of seeing. However, for them to have noticed him meant that at least one of the humans could see through the Mist. Not good, especially when gods were forbidden from harming and influencing the destiny of mortals. Counting the shadowed figures, there was five of them and all them seemed unafraid to point knives at him as he backed against a wall and dark eyes glowed with glee now that they had cornered their chosen prey.

'Walking around so defenceless at night, you're probably a tourist.' Percy shrugged, completely indifferent to the weapon that was resting against the centre of his chest as not even a lick of emotion passed his features. He could see that his attitude was confusing them, causing the dense fog to rise around him as a slow burn of unleashing anger seemed to ignite sea green eyes dangerously and the rumble from a gathering storm echoed threateningly from above. 'I'm not in the mood, mortals. It's bad enough that I have to deal with this bullshit everytime I step into the city, so _run_.' It would probably have been easier if they had listened to him, but they didn't. The pressure of a weapon resting against his chest only increased, an irritable sigh spilling from petal pink lips as the black haired teen was told, not so subtly, to hand over all his money and valuables or die. He was rolling his eyes exasperation, a dark frown gracing his features as he gripped his new found opponent's wrist. He was invulnerable to weapons but they didn't need to know that, he merely increased his grip as he spoke his warning again. There was a flicker of pain present in the attacker's eyes but he did not relent, forcing the Son of Poseidon to show his hand. He was getting angrier and angrier the more that the seconds ticked by, his battle instincts and impulsive nature taking over as a deafening crack erupted in the distance and a dense sheet of sleet, rain and hail descended from above.

His voice echoed the same words he had spoken twice before now, the sudden appearance of a heavy storm surprising the shadows keeping him captive so much that the grip loosened from black fabric and the eternal sixteen-year-old gained enough freedom of movement to push himself away from wall without difficulty. He was walking right passed them, their eyes glassy from the descending mist as he snapped his fingers and prepared to walk away. 'You saw nothing, go on your way and never steal again.' The sound of a tenor was laced with indiscernible power and command, not a single drop of water soaking his clothes as Percy ducked out of the alley and gazed up at the storm he had unleashed with detached interest. _'Don't lose control of your temper when you are in the mortal realm, Percy. Your power exceeds that which humans can understand and gods are forbidden from interfering with fate and destiny. Never use it recklessly.'_ A warning that had been spoken several years ago, was echoing through the depths of his mind now as the black haired teen was reminded that he was no longer half-human himself. His powers truly were dangerous when released and he had violated the promise he had made with his Dad to control himself when in the mortal realm. A deep frown of anger was furrowing dark brows, a hiss colouring the air misty white as Percy scowled at the falling storm in growing rage.

To think that he had—.

'Causing trouble again, Perseus?' A disappointed baritone rumbled through the air, shattering the night like a crack of thunder as sea-green eyes widened in surprise and the sixteen-year-old whirled around to find the direction of the hauntingly familiar voice that had spoken. Identical green eyes were colliding with his several seconds later, the light of a flickering street lamp bursting into a shower of glass above as the God Of The Sea observed his son's fiery gaze flicker anew with trepidation and slumped shoulders that tensed defensively. Before Percy could open his mouth to say something, his father waved his hand for silence and simultaneously dissolved the ragging storm that seemed to have increased with intensity over the past few seconds. A tall frame was pushing himself away from the wall he had been leaning against, casual black shoes closing the few meter distance that separated them as Percy drew back slightly when a strong hand gripped his shoulder and Poseidon's form towered over him with an eight-inch height advantage. Even when he reflected a mortal form, the Stormbringer's presence was enough to cause the younger being's breath to catch in his throat as he trembled uncertainly where stood despite the hidden flare of defiance that prompted him to meet his father's intense gaze head on.

There was no mistake that they were father and son, Percy was almost the exact replica of his Dad as slightly shorter and spiky black hair was ruffled by the wind and a neatly trimmed black beard coloured a little darker with the shadows of the night. There was a warmth spreading through his veins however, the gentleness that he had always been shown when in the older being's presence soothing his restless emotions before he was tugged against a strong chest and he was bathed in the scent of a warm ocean breeze and the sensation of cool water. He was confused by the show of affection, expecting to be scolded for leaving Olympus without a word and losing control of his powers. But instead he was drawn into an encompassing embrace that calmed the beat of his heart as a kiss was whispered against the top of his head and he was reminded, once again, of the gentle affection that he was always shown in his father's presence when he seemed to need it the most and the ability that Poseidon had to chase away his restlessness with his scent and touch alone. It felt like it had been ages since he had felt this, been allowed to stand in the Stormbringer's presence like a _son_ and not a lieutenant. An annoying sting was searing the backs of his eyes in response, a shaky breath tumbling despairing from his lips as Percy cursed himself for the abrupt weakness that chased through his blood.

'S-Sorry—.'

'Tsk, disappearing from Olympus so suddenly. You do realize that it's two in the morning, Percy, and your mother is fast asleep?' When a bewildered frown tugged petal pink lips downwards, Poseidon chuckled softly as he brushed a pale cheek with the pad of his thumb. 'Hmm, guess you didn't really think about that. Come, let's return for now. We'll come visit your mother tomorrow.' Percy didn't argue, he had been walking around aimlessly for the last twenty minutes in any case…looking from an escape from his emotions that he couldn't find. He only hoped that he could find a way to settle them, there was so much that he wanted to say to his Dad and ask…but he didn't. He merely fell in step beside his father as the God Of The Sea guided him deeper into the night that was bathed with the lights of the gods.

* * *

1* - Περσεύς: Απόγονος της Θάλασσας – Perseus: Descendent Of The Sea (the closest online translation I could come up with, it's means as an introductory title)

Thank you so much for reading my honeys, I really appreciate it. It means a lot and if I could please ask for a small review, I'd be eternally grateful to you. Part 2 will be updating when I can, if I can keep the inspiration flowing it will take about a week and bit, maybe less. For now, any questions, please don't be afraid to ask…I'll answer them as best as I can.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


	2. Poseidon's Pride: Part 2

I apologize that it took me so long to get this one together, it turned out much longer than I expected it to be with a lot of extra little details since I'm thinking of creating a sequel to this called: **Zeus's Alchemy: Ascendant Of The Sky** with the set pairing of** Zeus (**Ζεύς**) x Perseus (**Περσεύς**)**. Though I'm still a bit undecided about what's going to update, I've caught the flu on top of my other illness and I'm really sick right now my honeys, I don't know when and what will update.

I'm glad I finished this one though, it took a lot out of me. Other than that, this is my absolute favourite pairing for the Percy Jackson series. I ask that you please heed the warnings, they are not listed here without good reason.

**Poseidon's Pride: Descendant Of The Sea contains: M/M Lemons, Heavy Angst, Character Death** in passing mention, set right after the 5th book**. Hurt/Comfort, Partially AU setting, Deviation from the Plot, Incest, Father x Son pairing, Taboo subjects** and a **Two-Part Update**. Meaning Part 1 is the introductory chapter, Part 2 will contain the main body of the story and will have 8000 - 10 000 words when I finish. My writing, as a warning, is intensely descriptive, please don't tell me to 'lessen' my prose.

**The set pairing is**: **Poseidon** **(**Ποσειδῶν**)** x **Perseus (**Περσεύς**)**

**Please exercise caution when reading, this fic contains a controversial pairing. **Other than that, I'm running out of things to say. Please enjoy my honeys and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it…it means a lot and made writing this worth it.

* * *

**Poseidon's Pride:**

_Περσεύς: Απόγονος της Θάλασσας _

Several minutes before the Lord Of The Sea had found his wayward son wandering the streets of Manhattan absentmindedly by himself, he had been deep in conversation with his younger brother on Mount Olympus. The very air had been charged with a tangible and unknown tension, seeping like skitters of electricity beneath tanned skin as intense sea-green eyes blinked absently in confusion and Poseidon tried to figure out who was responsible for creating such powerful and haunting sensations. The significance of the words his brother was speaking, seemed to drift away into the distance unacknowledged as the Stormbringer's attention became scattered between the large number of immortals that occupied the temples and stately palaces around him. The beat of his heart was spiking restlessly against his chest, heavy storm clouds distorting the skies with melancholic despair as the older being was just about to scold Zeus for causing the skies rumble so threateningly to accentuate a mere argument he was having by himself. However, when he caught the scent of the ocean, moonlace, the smallest hint of orange blossom, the bitter tang of a brewing hurricane, childlike sweetness and untainted innocence attached to the winnowing wind, a deep frown dotted handsome features as the eternal and gentle warmth present in sea-green depths darkened melancholically to display brooding anxiety instead.

_'That_ scent,' Poseidon whispered to himself sorrowfully, his grip tightening around a golden chalice balanced between regal fingertips as he scanned the large crowd for the one being that he _knew_ it belonged to instinctively. There was only_ one_ Olympian who's power was mixed so pleasantly with the surge of the ocean, the barest hint of Sally Jackson's orange blossom and moonlace scent and the lingering sweetness of a young godling's blood. His son, Perseus—. '_What_ are you muttering about, brother? What scent? You seem quite distracted tonight.' Holding up the palm of his free hand in a gesture of peace, Poseidon forced an appeasing smile to cross his lips as the tremors in the atmosphere grew more and more pronounced with every second that passed. The ground was literally rumbling with the beginnings of a quake beneath their feet, the Earthshaker forced to halt himself mid-explanation as he swiftly locked his gaze upon the youthful figure heading towards the stone walkway that connected Mount Olympus to the Empire State Building. Zeus was going to be _pissed_ when he became sober enough to sense an interloper's power distorting his skies, especially when he realized that it was the Son Of Poseidon's doing… And Poseidon, he was going to be more than just enraged if his brother insulted and judged his son unfairly again.

Before he could contemplate materializing his trident in the palm of his hand to prepare for the worst, concerned eyes flickered mournfully towards his child's retreating form as a touch of guilt restricted the Sea God's heart rather painfully when he noticed the deep sorrow that was weighing down his son's usually proud shoulders. Vibrant and mirroring sea-green eyes were swirling restlessly with the turmoil of the deep, creating a reflection of the unfathomable depths in Poseidon's vast domain, as Poseidon felt his fatherly concern increase exponentially when he was forced to witness the state that Percy was in for the hundredth time in a single year. There was an Ancient Greek curse rolling from the tip of his tongue, the dark haired King well aware of his son's internal upheaval _regardless_ of him not being able to truly console the teen since he had lost so much of himself in the battle of Manhattan. He had been so busy lately that his court had to be run by the members of his kingdom and his home had to be rebuilt by his son, even his younger brother had been pissing off the King of Atlantis a little too much. The earthquakes and heavy storms that had swept across the oceans in the last few months alone, were a small reflection of his rage and the helplessness that no god should be forced to feel when looking at the shadowed emotions that marred one of their children's souls.

It was _not_ easy rebuilding the magnitude of what had been lost, Poseidon frowned thoughtfully. _Especially_ when there was still so much unintentional discord between the Lord Of The Sea, Lord Of The Sky and the Lord Of The Dead. The two immortals that completed the trio of godly brothers, seemed more than a little envious of the powerful lieutenant that Poseidon had gained after their father's defeat. They had been trying to restrict Perseus's power, the domains he travelled to and even tortured him with nightmares that were far too horrifying to bestow upon any immortal. Their designs, motives, suspicions and hatred was not uncommon, there was _always_ some feud that had to be settled between the siblings. But to drag the Earthshaker's son into it, was _utterly_ unforgivable. Keeping the peace and forgiving the trespasses to preserve what his child had fought so hard for, when Poseidon wanted _nothing_ more than to be a proper father to the child he had been forbidden from interacting with for much of the young godling's life, was near impossible these days. He truly hated to see vibrant and beautiful sea-green eyes overwhelmed by so much guilt, sorrow and fear. It was unnecessary for any child to bear the weight of two powerful gods testing his worth at every corner, seeking to punish him instead of welcoming him into their world and accepting the changes to their realms for what it truly was…a new age of cooperation and peace.

Glancing upwards at the dispersing clouds the moment that Percy slipped into the City of Manhattan thousands of feet below, fathomless sea-green eyes fluttered shut knowingly as the Lord Of The Sea strained his hearing to discern the wisps of whispering thoughts that were brushing tentatively against his mind in a bid to gain his attention. Perseus was doing it again, unconsciously praying to Poseidon for help without being aware that his soul was crying out as the older Olympian did his best to decipher the puzzling murmur of sorrowful Greek words, concerns, fears and dark emotions that were captivating his attention and forced him to abandon all former plans he had to enjoy the evening in celebration. He was offering Zeus an apologetic smile, trying to appease the irritation that he could see sparking across stormy grey eyes as his brother pinned him with an accusing and reprimanding glare. 'I apologize, brother, but it seems that I am needed elsewhere tonight. I'm sure that you can carry on your celebrations without me. My presence isn't required for the enjoyment of the evening.' The vexed sigh that Poseidon was given in return, was unexpected from the Lord Of The Sky when he was openly sulking at the loss of his conversation companion. But the older brother didn't pay much attention to it, Zeus seemed willing enough to let Poseidon's rudeness go for now as he turned his attention back to a half-empty goblet of wine that needed refilling.

'That brat of yours giving you trouble, Poseidon? You should keep him on a shorter leash. He's infringing on my territory again, I see…I won't forgive him if he does it again whilst _still_ in my presence. When stepping onto Olympus, he bows to the Lord Of The House. He should have learned that by now and shouldn't be losing control of his powers in my domain. Next time I will strike him down without thought.' The protective rage that ignited sea-green eyes was instantaneous, all the restless emotions that Poseidon had felt from before were rising to the forefront of his mind as a surge of power saturated the air with the scent of the ocean and he materialized a large bronze trident in the palm of his right hand. The ground was shaking threateningly beneath his feet, the Sea God barely able to restrain himself from losing control of his building temper as his grip tightened threateningly around his weapon and a deadly gale blew like a hurricane through the depths of Olympus. '_Leave_ Perseus out of our disagreements and upsets, Zeus. We've agreed to keep the peace in the council meeting this year, have we not? However, if you interfere or threaten my son's life and insult him after all that he has done for _your_ House specifically, I will not forgive it. The unfair restrictions you have placed upon him, the threats, the dreams that he wakes from sobbing, testing him when he's already proven over and over again that he has the loyal heart of a true Hero...'

'It _shall_ be removed! Coerceri non vult mare (1*), adelfós (2*)!' A dark baritone hissed angrily, green eyes flashing with deadly warning as an abrupt and unexpected silence cut through the night's previous merriment like a perfectly balanced sword. 'Restraining my ocean and denying it freedom, what blasphemy _is_ this?! You cannot contain my child, he doesn't bow to you. He defers to his father, it's only natural that he yields himself to _no_ one but the tides of the sea and the whispers of the rolling depths! Do not expect more than what he is willing to give, Zeus, for I have vowed to protect him eternally as _my_ claimed heir.' Hundreds of curious eyes were trained upon the fiery exchange by now, a whisper of fear echoing through the crowds as one of the usual Big-Three-Rows shattered the peace that had lasted for only a few hours. The God Of The Sea's enraged words were echoing deafeningly into the distance, a wave of dense water suddenly erupting out of thin air to conceal his godly form sight as the King of Atlantis banged his trident on the marble floor with heavy finality. Accentuating his words of warning with an explosion of overwhelming power; his wrath became so culpable that most of the gathering gods were stunned as the peacemaker of the Big Three's calm and gentle demeanour, trembled through the heavy atmosphere with enough reverberating strength to trump even one of Hades' destructive rages.

'I will take my leave now, brother.' Poseidon whispered evenly, restless anger swirling in the depths of a fathomless gaze as a deep scowl betrayed the uncharacteristic outburst he had not been able to contain. 'There will be peace until the Summer Solstice because my word has already been given. I stand by my honour and I will not go back on it. However,_ Atlantis_ forbid if there isn't a shift in attitude towards my son when I return for the council meeting. I won't forgive harsh words and undue judgment any longer.' It only took a second for a traditional white and green trimmed toga to be replaced with modern human clothes, Poseidon's tall frame shrinking down to the size of a human as the sphere of water he had surrounded himself within blurred and distorted the cool humidity around him. Unnaturally bright and glowing sea-green eyes were daring anyone else to speak another word before he turned on his heel and headed towards the stone walkway without looking back. Trembling fingertips were clenched into frustrated fists by his side, a silver pendant, in the form of a turquoise jewelled trident, hidden beneath the warm fabric of a sea-green hoodie as a neat black trench coat tumbled towards his thighs in form-fitting folds. Dark blue jeans, wind dishevelled and messy black hair were completing the Stormbringer's mortal look that night as he mourned the loss of comfort that his Bermuda shorts, cliché Hawaiian shirt and flip-flops usually granted him.

But this wasn't Florida, he reminded himself harshly. It was New York and for the sake of appearances, he had to blend with the crowd at _least_ a little bit. What was it that Perseus had said a few weeks ago? _'You should try to wear something more modern, Dad…you look so uncool.'_ Poseidon had always thought he was an easy-going and laidback Dad, but teens these days were _so_ hard to please…especially one that would never age a day beyond sixteen in appearance. That didn't really matter, he scolded himself harshly. The helplessness that he felt in not being able to console his son's dark emotions, had clouded the Lord Of The Sea's judgment on Olympus rather severely. It would have been better if he had just dismissed Zeus's words without any form of acknowledgement. But sadly, even the gods had their mortal flaws. And to attack Poseidon's favourite son, was akin to stepping on his greatest and most cherished pride deliberately. In other words, the King Of Atlantis _wouldn't_ take it without striking back. Stretching out the vast range of his godly senses to search for Percy's presence deeper into the city _regardless_ of his own misgivings, the very air shimmered around the Earthshaker's form as he willed himself to disappear from the restrictive confines of the elevator and reappear a block away from Sally Jackson's apartment.

The quiet tap of casual back shoes on an ice encrusted pavement, the haunting scent of the ocean and wildflowers; announced the older being's swift arrival as a restless wind pressed unexpectedly against his tall, lithe, frame and a blanket of fog descended across dark streets to lick expectantly at the god's feet. Poseidon was leaning his back against a brick wall, tilting his head towards the skies as he easily tracked the approaching storm that was following his son and simultaneously pressed the heel of his shoe against the solid surface behind him to balance himself nonchalantly. So much pain, regret and sorrow was twisting and weaving between the press of black tempest clouds; prompting the concerned father to tense instinctively when the image of Perseus swam into the forefront of his mind ten minutes later. But he wasn't seeing his child with his own eyes, no; he was picking up on the thoughts of several low-life mortals that were hidden in the shadows and looking for cruel entertainment that night. His own rage had not yet settled completely, elegant fingertips running through messy black locks to make dishevelled strands stick up even more as it took all the control that Poseidon possessed to keep himself back and carefully shut out the disgusting violations accompanying the twisted and cruel fantasies that were flickering across lowly minds when his child became helplessly trapped against a dirty alleyway wall.

When lazy drifting snowflakes was abruptly overwhelmed by a deafening crack of rumbling thunder and a dense curtain of sleet, rain and hail fell from the heaven's above; Poseidon wasn't so sure that it had been Percy's emotions that had boiled over to loose the building storm. It could just as easily have been his own response as well. Nevertheless, the storm had been enough to get rid of the uninvited vermin as the Son of Poseidon stepped back into the street to observe the rainstorm's ragging power with silent indifference and no indication that he had escaped an underhanded attack. His father had just called out to him in disappointed reprimand, preparing to scold Percy for his loss of control around humans when the Stormbringer's words were halted with a defeated sigh and he found himself struggling to focus on the reality of the situation around him. The instant that he had been faced with widened, sorrow-torn, sea-green eyes; he completely lost his train of thought as vibrant orbs glowed with the haunting light of the ocean. As a god, Poseidon was able to read the purity of a soul and the restless emotions it harboured with a mere connected glance. It was prompting a powerful burst of magic to shattered the street lamp above his head, the concerned father quickly silencing the apologizing and regretful words that he could foresee in Perseus's mind before he could speak them.

Obedience didn't come easily to his child, the God Of The Sea _knew_ that intimately. And there was no need to force Percy to feel guilty for his actions when he had merely been reacting out of instinct. The wave of a dismissive hand was dissolving the heavy clouds with a lash of commanding power, Poseidon eventually drawing his child's shorter frame into his arms as he gifted Percy the comfort that he seemed to crave but did not know how to ask for himself. It was painful to see the brief flash of hesitance, the reluctance in accepting his touch. But after he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of spiky black hair; a smaller body yielded itself to the affection freely as the Earthshaker was_ finally_ allowed a chance to fulfil his duty as the sixteen-year-old's father. He had only held his son like this precious few times during the teen's life, the restrictions placed on gods, preventing them from interfering with their Demigod offspring's fates, truly was a tragedy for all party's involved. He had been lucky enough to gain a son instead of losing him to mortality, Poseidon was quick to remind himself. Others didn't have the same privilege and it was a gift that he would make sure to cherish forever. Leading Percy away from his mother's apartment after reminding him that it was two in the morning, he was glad to know that his lieutenant was smart enough to realize that if he showed up on her doorstep unannounced she'd worry about him even more.

'Are we going back to Olympus, Dad?' Shaking his head in the negative when he heard a slight tremor of trepidation in a soft tenor, Poseidon lead them into an empty alley as curled his fingers around the jewelled pendant that was concealed beneath his hoodie and allowed a reassuring smile to tug across pale lips when a querying frown crossed the young immortal's features. 'I have caused enough trouble for one night, Percy, and your uncle won't forgive me if I return before the Summer Solstice next year.' Nodding his understanding at those words, the son of Poseidon didn't ask any more questions because he knew that his father would have shared the details of what had happened if he wanted to.

And if he didn't, then it meant that it didn't concern the realm that they ruled over or what needed to be done.

'If we're not going back, then where are we going? I thought we were supposed to stay until morning? The hippocampi won't return with the chariot until sunrise.' Before his questions could be answered, Percy shivered unexpectedly when a gentle grip curled around his upper arm and his father's taller frame stepped next to him supportively. The light of a full moon was filtering through broken clouds, dancing hypnotically across pale skin as a soft glow surrounded them when the Stormbringer summoned his trident and the air yielded itself to the presence of a powerful celestial bronze weapon. The God Of The Sea's expression was contemplative as he turned towards his child, a gentle fingertip coming upwards to brush winter flushed cheeks beneath long curling black lashes tenderly. 'Have you forgotten, child? I am a god. I can go anywhere I want with the snap of a finger. And so can you, Perseus, you just have to learn how to utilize your powers more fully. But for now, I'll take us somewhere more private where the entire Olympus isn't watching our exchange with an Iris-message.'

'W-what—?!' Sea-green eyes widened with surprise, the shimmer in the air dissolving abruptly as Poseidon swiped his trident through the multi-coloured mist and cut off the connection where several pairs of curious eyes had been spying on them for _who_ knows how long. A flash of fury was summoning gale force winds in unchecked response, the angered howls curling around them possessively before gentle fingertips ruffled through messy black locks to calm Percy's emotions before something worse could transpire than a gale. The effect Poseidon's presence had on his son's mood, caused the howling winds to die down reluctantly as an angered scowl settled between dark brows instead and a flush of embarrassment forced the younger immortal to glance towards his feet in order to partially conceal the subtle pink dusting pale cheeks. 'Calm down, Percy. The connection was present for only a second, I promise. I'm not fond of being used as entertainment, you know, especially not by Hera and the over curious goddesses or Hephaestus's blasted network either. So let's go somewhere where things are quieter, alright? And _much_ more private, I'd venture.'

'For tonight, we just _are_...no duties, no titles, no expectations, no nightmares and no fears. You'll have to trust me, son, just like I trust you to take care of yourself when the time calls for it.'

**...**

An icy gust of wind was blasting across Coney Island beach, the silvery sands partially concealed by a blanket of soft white as the close proximity of the Atlantic ocean froze through the air coldly and the deserted boardwalk became an eerie reflection of halted civilization with colourful lights dancing in the darkness but no mortal presence within a kilometre radius to fill the hollow void. Percy was blinking confusedly at the startling emptiness around him, nothing but the harmonic lilt of the tides to be heard over the rush of the wind as the waves ebbed and flowed onto soft sand to melt away falling snow. The overwhelming sensation of travelling alongside a god, prompted a shameful groan to tumble dejectedly passed petal pink lips as the sixteen-year-old struggled to control the nauseating sensation that came with travelling large distances even after eight years of being exposed to immortality's ins and outs. And the lingering discomfort that he always felt when assuming his true Devine form, was like ice flowing through his veins as it_ burned_ uncomfortably across his skin in contrast and his insides constricted painfully within him. He was fighting valiantly to keep down the wine and Nectar he had consumed earlier, bending forward to catch his breath exhaustedly as trembling arms curled uncertainly around his waist in search of rare and self-created comfort.

Percy absolutely_ hated_ travelling like that, it was why he always preferred to take the slower routes with hippocampi, pegasi, chariots, trains, cars, boats, the waves and his own two feet. Sadly though, all the other gods adored the easiest and fastest means of travel to reach their destinations. Perhaps it was because they had had over three thousand years to get used to the discomfort themselves and Percy had only had eight. But it was still _not_ something that the savoir of Mount Olympus enjoyed putting himself through when he could do it differently instead. Poseidon had promised him that it would get better when his powers settled more and his immortality and invulnerability had a chance to merge. But other than that, he was thoroughly stuck with the apparent weakness he had developed against godly speed. A strained cough was shaking his shoulders rather violently, sea-green eyes losing focus of the shadows of the night as unsteady steps lead him towards the edge of the lapping surf where his father was already standing deep in contemplation. He was afraid to disturb the older being in those moment, the intense sea-green eyes he had inherited, were focused on something in the distance that Percy couldn't see as the Lord Of The Sea held out his hand expectantly and a small sphere of indiscernible light shot into his left palm from the depths _so_ fast that the former Demigod didn't even see what it was.

For someone who possessed such intensely focused senses, it was quite a feat to accomplish. But before he could ask what it was, a gentle palm came to rest between his shoulder blades as Poseidon guided him forward so that he could draw strength from the element of his powers and heal the unrest that was racing like poison through his blood. It was warm where he was standing. A slow breath of regained control filling weary lungs as colliding hot and cold coloured the air misty white and tensed shoulders began to relax minutely. Prolonged fatigue was slowly drawing away from the teen's soul, the erratic rhythm of his heart slowing to a rested beat as a soft haze cleared from his vision and Percy felt content enough to sit down right where he was and fall asleep for the next few days, months, years...centuries. He didn't care. Whichever came first would be _more_ than welcome to the heaviness that weighed down his limbs and burdened his heart. Just as he was about to sit down and refuse to move defiantly, a strong grip squeezed his shoulder to focus his attention as he was led away from the lapping waves and onto partially snow covered sand instead. Leaving the young immortal to mourn the loss of the waves teasing his skin, he parted his lips to protest indigently when Poseidon sat down next to him and raised a dark eyebrow in inquiry when his son had yet to join him.

'You still get affected when travelling such short distances?' A gentle baritone asked quietly and Percy glared wilfully at the vast moonlit waters spread out before him. The muffled silvery rays were glittering faintly across an infinite stretch of ink black, the dark mass of a long pier looming several meters to their right as the manmade structure became the only taint upon Poseidon's private domain. Bowing his head forward shamefully when a begrudging 'yes' rolled from the tip of his tongue unbidden of his permission, Percy quickly dismissed the thought of telling a lie because the Earthshaker would sense the falsity of his words before they had a chance to leave his lips. 'The control will come in time, Percy. Your powers are still very new. You just have to be patient, both with yourself and your expectations.' The words were wise and gentle, slowly fluxing the ice that had taken up residence in his veins as the eternal sixteen-year-old fought the restlessness that was racing up and down his spine without end. He could never sit still for long, damn it! His body was tensing defensively out of instinct, the sixteen-year-old drawing his legs towards his chest protectively as he wrapped his arms around them and hoped to regain an ounce of his dignity before the night was spent.

For some reason though, he wanted to apologize…curse the uncertain tremor that was present in his voice and desperately conceal the bitter emotions that were swirling mournfully in the depths of his gaze.

'S-sorry, Dad…I should probably train harder. I-I know I've been slacking lately, the dreams and duties are—.' A shudder of trepidation was skittering across highly sensitive skin, messy black locks falling forward artfully to conceal glowing sea-green orbs from sight as soft strands tickled across his forehead playfully and a thoughtful hum cut through the air not long after that. A large palm was coming to rest against the top of his head, ruffling scruffy-long dark strands affectionately before he was abruptly yanked closer so that Poseidon's body heat could seep through his clothes and Percy was enveloped in an addicting and welcoming scent. 'Do not misunderstand me, Perseus, that's not what I meant. No one expects you to adjust to everything in only _one_ decade. Gaining immortality and becoming a god is not easy. Just ask your cousin, Dionysus. It took him a millennium just to get used to assuming his true form without experiencing pain.' Regardless of the reassurances, Percy didn't feel much better as he fingered Anaklusmos that was clipped to one of the silver studded belts around his waist. It was a listless habit that he had picked up over the years, needing a constant reassurance that he could protect himself if the time called for it. And it was an even harder habit to break when he was so used to seeing the death of his friends and comrades flicker behind closed eyelids whenever he shuttered them out of exhaustion.

He was intensely aware of his father's close proximity in those moments however, his stomach twisting itself into anxious knots as he tugged a luscious bottom lip between his teeth and tried his best to ease the strange lull of emotions that were always ignited within him whenever the God Of The Sea was in such close proximity. The tips of his ears felt warm, the weariness draining from his limbs as he leaned upwards into the caressing touch that was carding through his hair to calm him even further. What would Poseidon say if he knew about the sinful dreams that Percy had been having over the last year? A near undetectable whine was lodging itself painfully in the back of the teen's throat, sea-green eyes clenching shut in emotional strain as a furrowed forehead came to rest against his own drawn up knees and he futilely hoped to find some semblance of control over his fluctuating heartbeat. At first he had suspected that Zeus or Hades had found a new way to test his strength and humiliate him even more, breaking his will to stay beside his father as a loyal lieutenant. But not even the rest of the Big Three could be _that_ cruel. To break a sixteen-year-old with an awakening sensuality he had never expected to feel? Making him aware of dark desires and twisted needs he had never felt before? Weighing down his heart with a love that had become twisted cruelly with the intense admiration and respect he had felt for only one other being before?

There was only _one_ thing that could cause this, he knew. The sly touch of a celestial being who could break him from within, not without. That could either be the goddess that held sway over all hearts and love itself, Aphrodite, or the god of debauchery and insanity, Dionysus. Neither of them paid Percy much attention though, good or bad. To Dionysus, he was still an annoying kid from Camp Half-Blood that he was serving as the Director of for the next fifty years. And to Aphrodite, he was simply a cute boy who she had promised to sculpt an 'interesting' love-life; filled with anguish, doubt, concern, torment and confusion, for. There were _so_ many possibilities of who it could be. Dionysus had claimed to detest him many times before, Aphrodite was looking board these days and some of the minor gods had also been taking chances to break his spirit… Or perhaps this was just an indication that there was something fundamentally wrong with him—. To _want_…to _desire_…to _crave_…to _yearn_ for the touch of his Patér (3*) in such an _unforgiveable_ way. The fates had cursed him, his soul had betrayed him and now his awakening needs were going to shatter him into a thousand pieces. _What_ sort of child was he? _Why_ did his father treasure him so much? If only he knew, if only Poseidon _knew_ what was going on inside his son's head when he laid his head on a pillow at night and was granted a brief reprieve from the misery and despair of tortured memories.

'You mentioned dreams, Percy. Do you want to tell me about them? Sometimes keeping things silent burdens the heart—.'

'Please, Father! I-I can't! N-not right now! You have no idea what they are…what_ I_ dream and…' Percy trailed off uselessly, an unexpected breath hitching in his chest as a gentle palm curled supportively around his shoulder and the taller god leaned closer to press his nose in a messy array of black locks affectionately. 'No I don't, child. Because you don't tell me. I see you suffer, Perseus, I hear your unconscious prayers, I feel your guilt and sorrow. I know many things, I see many things, I feel many things. But battles of the heart and mind is not something I can unravel by myself, even when I see my son go through so much by himself whilst stubbornly believing he has to bear the burden of the world without help. You are not Atlas, cursed to carry the sky for eternity. Though Zeus knows that you tried to be.' A soothing touch was tracing a thick streak of white hair that was mixed between scruffy black bangs, Poseidon subtly drawing his son's attention to the accursed souvenir he had gotten when battling the General of Kronos' army and bearing the weight of the sky for several minutes. Too much death and pain stained his life already, he chuckled bitterly. Too much—. Sea-green eyes fluttered open confusedly when the Stormbringer pulled away his gentle touch, the Lord Of The Sea tipping his son's chin upwards with a curled forefinger as a flicker of green light encircled his left palm and he pulled turquoise headphones over Percy's ears uncharacteristically.

A deep shudder was travelling down Percy's spine, a shock of magic flooding the depths of his mind as the headphones and IPod Poseidon had given him on his birthday with a trident, transformed into an elegant silver circlet with the symbol of the Sea God's power resting right in the centre of his forehead. It was entwined with interlocking branches of delicate shells, glowing a soft pearlescent white in the moonlight as a turquoise jewel adorned the centre point of the trident in a reflection to the pendant strung around his neck. The waves seemed to stir excitedly at the newly awakened magic's presence, reaching further up the beach to settle around them protectively as a calloused thumb smoothed out the wrinkle that was furrowed between dark brows and the Earthshaker offered a grin to settle the deadly glare that now saturated his son's vibrant green eyes. 'A freakin' crown, Dad?' Percy said slightly awed and offended at the same time, not quite liking the idea of looking like Thalia who also wore a girly circlet as the lieutenant of Artemis. 'You gave me a crown? Whatever for?' Poseidon's chuckle cut through the air warmly, the previous heaviness of their conversation not completely forgotten as he reached his palm in front of him expectantly. A golden chalice was instantly balanced elegantly in the palm of his right hand, his free hand curling around a sphere of light that the young god recognized as a large pearl shimmering with golden light.

'Yes, a crown Perseus.' A lilting baritone breathed with amusement, the God Of The Sea crushing the glowing pearl into glittering dust between his fingertips as he poured the powdery substance into honey coloured Nectar until it surrounded the air around them with a turquoise sheen of magic and the colour of the drink ignited an attractive iridescent blue instead of amber. It was saturating the air with the sweet scent of elderflower, lemon and a clean ocean breeze that reminded Percy so much of the soothing warmth that his father's presence could invoke within him simply by being close. '"I beseech thee, Father of the Sea, to yield mine heart to the murmurs of the yawning depths. To stand by thy side for eternity in unbreakable loyalty and abiding will, to protect thy domain and slay the treacherous enemies who strive to shake thy eternal throne." Do you remember? The words, Perseus Jackson, that you spoke to me after gaining immortality? It was a vow bound by fate, stronger than swearing on the River Styx. And it is the words that make you worthy of wearing my symbol of power with such pride and courage.' Wise and millennia older sea-green eyes burned into the depths of Percy's soul with unfathomable intensity, a warm palm cupping his cheek encouragingly as a cool chalice was passed into his hands and the distracting scent made the young immortal incapable of voicing his confusion and the slight trepidation skittering across sensitive skin.

'The ocean has made a claim, Perseus, _I_ have made a claim. Can you feel it, son? The stirring of the deep?' Tilting his head to the side curiously when a familiar tug of instinct settled heatedly in the pit of his stomach, sea-green eyes blinked owlishly in surprise when an electric pleasure nearly overwhelmed his strained senses from the inside out. 'I have waited many years to claim an Heir, Percy. Sadly none of my children have had the strength to stand beside me with equal strength, kindness, fierceness and unwavering loyalty. Untill you. You have proven yourself worthy to my realm, to the realm of the gods and so the ocean and everything in it has accepted you as such.' Poseidon's fingertips had come up to stabilize the trembling chalice in his son's hands, an affectionate kiss whispering across the top of a black haloed head as the God Of The Sea frowned in concern when Percy's hazed sea-green eyes struggled to focus on anything but the luring scent of Nectar that was close by and the heated warmth of the ocean's awe inspiring strength. 'This is not a bid to burden you more, please don't take it as such. You have been chosen by the fates to lead a great era by my side and so you shall.' No matter how gently Poseidon put it however, Percy still felt like he was being lead to his execution if he were to disappoint the heavy responsibility that was now placed on his shoulders.

And what was worse than disappointing the only god that was on your side and actually cared about your wellbeing?

_Nothing_, he answered himself mournfully.

'I-I… I d-don't know what to say, Dad… Y-you're making a mistake! I-if you _knew_ my desires…of the shameful and sinful things I dream about and yearn for…you'd never want me or…' It was too painful to say… _You'd never want me as a son_… The mere _thought_ was enough to tear a fracture of anguish through Percy's soul, a burning sear of self-loathing scorching the backs of his eyelids as the tremor in his hands worsened so much that the God Of The Sea had to take the golden goblet from his son's fingertips before the precious, spilling, contents could be carried away by the waves lapping restlessly at their feet. It was almost as if the ocean was already bowing to the Son of Poseidon in absolute subservience; retreating, rushing forward, swirling around them, licking at dry clothes and cold skin...seeking to calm and comfort but failing miserably to do so. 'Tsk, to questioning your father so boldly. I know I've not been the best Dad there was, Percy. I was absent, I couldn't protect you from the sorrow of watching your friends die. I cursed you to live the fate of a Hero. You've every right to resent me for eternity, child, I won't blame you. But I _love_ you, Perseus. You _are_ my favourite son. This is merely my domain's acknowledgement of that fact.' The words weren't helping to calm the sixteen-year-old in the least, forcing a flood of panic to break across his anguished heart as a wounded wail tumbled despairingly from petal pink lips and Perseus flew to his feet with his back to the ocean

'H-hate you, Dad?' A trembling tenor whispered absolutely horrified, a flood of hurt filming over glassy green eyes as Percy faced his father so that he could silently plead with the older being to read the truth reflected in his gaze and somehow hear the words that he had forbidden himself to speak. 'If only I _could_, if only I could…things would be so much better for all of us…' There was a threatening gurgle rumbling loudly behind the young godling's back, every single emotion and sensation he had been concealing for several year now, erupting like an uncontrolled torrent of desolation deep inside his soul. The tug of warning in his stomach was so painful that he doubled over with a hitched cry, his internal anguish unconsciously summoning a dense wall of water to surround him protectively as the ocean responded to his loss of control with a towering five-foot wave that crashed forward with unimaginable speed. The sheer force it slammed against an unaware from, knocked Perseus off his feet as the tide sent him sprawling forward in an undignified heap and a newly crowned forehead collided rather painfully with a strong chest. Desperate fingertips were twisting through a soft sea-green hoodie to stabilize himself further, the younger being only vaguely aware of Poseidon raising his left hand to halt the rouge tide before it could engulf the entire beach behind them and spill onto the boardwalk with sheer destruction.

'I can't hate you,' He admitted quietly after an uncomfortable silence had descended thickly upon their shoulders, the circlet resting upon his brow growing heavy with expectation and trust he did not deserve as he pressed his nose against sweetly scented fabric to burn the sensation of the Sea God's warmth into his mind for eternity. 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Lord Poseidon, for raising my power against you. The gods have finally broken me Patér, they have stolen the last of my sanity. I cannot defy my desires any longer, it is too painful…I truly _am_ sorry…' A scorching tear was sliding free from beneath long curling black lashes, carving a path of regret down a pinked cheek as the eternal sixteen-year-old lifted his head boldly and slid a pair of luscious petal pink lips over a parted pair that had just been preparing to speak. Whatever Poseidon had wished to say, was cut off with an erotic kiss that ground the world to a halt around them and caused Percy to moan contentedly at the welcoming taste that was saturating the depths of his mouth. All previous thoughts of fear, pain, sorrow, guilt and regret, were silenced instantly as only one acknowledgement echoed eerily loud in his mind. The taste of the forbidden was even better than he had fantasized it to be. A clumsy pink tongue was swiping across a soft bottom lip, seeking to deepen the scope of his exploration and increase the pure satisfaction that was already sparking through his blood like unquenchable Greek Fire.

When a warning grip wound through messy black locks an indiscernible amount of seconds later however, pleasure hazed sea-green eyes fluttered open half-mast as a sudden sharp bite stung a slick pink tongue and broke the intimacy of Percy's new found pleasure. The Earthshaker's intense sea-green eyes were flickering with so many emotions that it was impossible to read them all, the Son of Poseidon shivering with unexpected fear when sharp orbs burned fiercely with a power that he knew all too well.

The punishment of a god's rage.

* * *

Before Percy could close his eyes to protect himself from what was to come, his mind was already swimming with an artificial dizziness and an intense array of images that forced themselves into the forefront of his mind without restraint. Unlike what Ares and Dionysus had done to him several times before, his father's power was so much more potent and overwhelming to taste than the younger gods. And this time, when his vision cleared, he was left gasping for breath as a _very_ familiar and shameful heat burned itself into the pit of his stomach. Leaning his forehead against Poseidon's with pure exhaustion, the young immortal tried exceedingly hard not to let his body yield itself to the sheer eroticism that had been seared into the back of his eyelids. _Fuck_! He cursed internally. His heart was hammering erratically against his chest as the firm grip in his hair softened apologetically and the God Of The Sea seemed to gain immense self-control over the surprise he had been dealt. When gods punished demigods, they could easily overwhelm Half-Blood children with images of destruction, death, rage and fear…even drive them to the brink of insanity with their will alone. But Poseidon had done something completely different, he had pulled all the dreams that Percy had been having over the last year from his subconscious and replayed them over and over again with all the intensity that the young immortal had experienced them with.

And when the God Of The Sea added an array of his own desires, dreams and lustful needs to the mix, the former Hero was left shivering and shaking where he sat. In the span of thirty seconds, Poseidon had branded the young god with an intense desire _so_ deep that he could barely contain himself as he valiantly fought to regain his elusive breath and any form of coherent thought. _What just happened_? He asked himself dazedly. What in the gods' names had possessed him to—. Before the black haired teen could pull himself from where he was sprawled in his father's lap with pure horror and confusion, his stuttering apology was broken with a hiss of pleasure as Poseidon propped up a stabilizing thigh to balance Percy's restless shifting and simultaneously bring them closer together. The only problem that Perseus had with the innocent shift of limbs, was that the Stormbringer had slipped his leg between kneeling thighs deliberately. Rocking the limb forward against a _very_ pleasurable spot, the younger immortal was left keening needily in surprise when a soft sigh tickled humidly across flushed cheeks and a gentle thumb came upwards to swipe away the trickle of tears that were falling from the corner of his eyes. A harsh grip was tipping his chin upwards, forcing pleasure glazed green orbs to collide with an identical pair that were burning with a fiery possessiveness and awakening carnal instinct Perseus had never expected to see directed towards him.

'Matters of the heart are not my speciality, Perseus.' The Stormbringer said matter-of-factly, the pad of his thumb parting luscious petal pink lips experimentally to sear the sensation of their plump wetness upon calloused skin for later reference. 'But desire, taboo attraction, lust and twisted love is something that I understand _very_ well. Your turmoil, little one, is not something that is unknown to me. When you dream you rare dreams of reprieve and physical pleasure, nightmares of horrifying regret and fear, who is the one that leaves a subtle heat in your bed, the lingering sensation of stabilizing arms around your waist and soft kisses on your forehead? I _know_ the ache of dark love, bitter love, forbidden love. So let me soothe it away for you, please. I do not judge a child of mine, I will not judge you after you have proven yourself worthy of my blessing.' A soft whimper of torn confusion was muffling against Poseidon's exploring thumb, a slick pink tongue peeking out tentatively to trace warm skin as Percy tipped his head forward shyly and allowed a messy array of black locks to descend into his eyes and feather softly across blood red cheeks. The turmoil and raging hope that had been ignited in sea-green depths, were glowing unnaturally bright with colliding emotions on opposite sides of the spectrum as a stuttering breath spilled shakily from his nose and haunted eyes gazed up at the God Of The Sea's strong and attractive features through sensually lowered lashes.

'B-but this is wrong! I'm insane and I-I shouldn't—!' A tumble of fearful and regretful words were silenced instantly by a single digit coming to rest across his lips, the Earthshaker leaning forward to press his nose against a smooth temple affectionately as he sighed with quiet exasperation. 'We are _gods_, child. Human Society does not apply to us, it never has. In fact, we apply to them. Your godly cousins…Hephaestus, Ares and Hebe are the children of Zeus and Hera. Need I remind you that they are brother and sister? Your desires are not uncommon, Percy, no matter _what_ you do…you cannot persuade me to hate you. It can only prompt me to love and cherish you even more. So will you yield yourself to me, Perseus? I will open your eyes to a world of pleasure you have never been able to imagine. But you'llhaveto accept the blessing of the ocean first. Consume the pearl and Nectar, accept the position of my Heir and I will _drown_ you in nothing but pure rapture.' _Such_ seductively breathed words, Percy whimpered needily. A husky baritone was brushing against the shell of a reddened ear, the Demigod becoming too stunned to speak as his mind couldn't understand what was going on anymore. Things were happening too fast! His fingertips curling around a golden chalice with new purpose as he gazed at his reflection in the shimmering blue liquid and leaned into the gentleness of a lover's touch that brushed his cheek soothingly.

'Drink it, Percy. It'll make you feel better.' A melodic voice encouraged tenderly, melting away all the fear and misgivings he had felt before as he lifted the rim of the regal cup shakily. He couldn't resist Poseidon's will any longer and when uncertain lips wrapped around the rim of the chalice for a tentative sip, an unknown and desperate thirst he had never experienced before, burned down his throat and overpowered his scattered senses within minutes. The icy cold beverage was the_ only_ thing in the world that he knew could satiate his need instinctively, tasting just as sweet and soothing as it had smelt to him…like his father. It was refreshingly filled with the tang of elderflower, lemon, a warm ocean breeze, the ebbing tides of the sea's commanding power and a stirring tempest of pure sensation purring tenderly against the edges of his soul. It was _so_ good, he moaned to himself in appreciation. The drink completely pilfering his attention as he barely noticed heated sea-green eyes that were observing his every shift in movement, memorized every delectable sound that was spilling from his lips and read the depths of enjoyment in his soul with a mere glance alone. Poseidon was reaching his fingertips forward boldly, pulling the edges of a long turquoise scarf towards his nose as he took in the addictive scent that was attached to the silky fabric with a deep inhalation.

Sharp eyes were following the sticky path of a blue Nectar droplet that was trailing sensually down Percy's chin, a deep shiver prompting the Sea God to capture the escaping liquid with the tip of his finger as he brought the remnants of the ocean's blessing to his lips for a forbidden taste. It was sweet, tainted with nothing but the purity of his child's heart as lust glazed sea-green eyes fluttered open several seconds later and pleaded needily for the promise of pleasure Poseidon had offered his son. And how could he refuse? A tender smile was crossing pale lips, the Stormbringer taking the now empty chalice from trembling fingertips before he dissolved it in a flash of blue fire and a vague turquoise shimmer began to glow iridescently across the young godling's pale skin. The blessing of the ocean was seeping into Perseus's soul, father and son completely surround by a swirling funnel of saltwater that separated them from the rest of the world as the younger immortal's awakening power and growing awareness of his desire willed the sea to respond to every lilt of emotion without any true effort. Neither godly being minded the tide's eagerness to enrapture them though, they never got wet unless they willed themselves to do so and the ability to breathe under water was second nature that didn't need to be questioned.

It simply _was_...no restraints, no fears and no more need to hold back. And when pale lips abruptly muffled a confused question Percy was about to ask about his fluid control over the sea, he could do nothing but yield himself naturally to a much more experienced tongue that slipped into the depths of his unexplored mouth and tangled sensually with his own. Nothing mattered anymore, not even the rational part of his brain that was seeking to shatter his new found bliss as he curled his arms around the back of the Earthshaker's neck and tilted his head to the side to deepen the scope of their erotic entanglement. A firm grip was winding restrictively around shifting hips, the God Of The Sea slipping his arms around a thin waist to calm his child's restlessness as he hiked the Son Of The Sea further into his lap and listened intently to melodic muffles of pleasure that were only partially swallowed by his mouth. Percy was losing himself piece by piece, reality fading away from around him as he dug blunt fingernails into messy black hair that was just as thick and unruly as his own and he eagerly rocked backwards and forwards to create much needed friction for the heady arousal that was hardening against his thigh in response to the rising rapture that their growing intimacy was sculpting.

'Nnngh…D-Dad…o-oh god!' He keened needily, his breath hitching painfully in his throat when a scruffy beard brushed softly against the side of his neck and a sharp bite suddenly dug deeply into delectably creamy-white skin (the only physical trait he had inherited from his mother). His lungs were burning with the lack of oxygen he had been subjected to, his vision blurring around the edges with rapturous strain as the black haired teen struggled to focus on anything substantial except the encompassing wall of water that surround them and silvery sand, melted of its blanket of snow, that become softer than silk sheets beneath them. He wasn't so sure who had been the one to manipulate the sensations, his dazed murmur of words trailing off with a sharp cry when sly fingertips slid sensually beneath the hem of a tight long-sleeve black shirt and came to rest against the _one_ place that was enough to make him jerk forward with hypersensitivity. Perseus didn't think that his father knew the exact significance of the spot he was caressing, the small of his back was simply on _fire_ with tense skitters of electricity as it ignited every nerve ending in his body and prompted him to bow back in a wanton and desperate arch. The erotic wail that was tugged from his throat was _so_ loud that Percy could hear it reverberating against the inside of his skull, blunt fingernails digging uselessly against the Stormbringer's black coat as he tried stop himself from tumbling off his precarious perch.

'Careful, Godling. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.' An amused baritone rumbled huskily against the shell of a dainty ear, the God Of The Sea fascinated by every jerk and needy whine that he could pull from between sensually parted lips as he stroked the small of Percy's back with sensuous and leisure touches. When another pleading cry of 'Dad' shattered his concentration in attempting to understand why his son was reacting so intensely, he halted his movements reluctantly and abruptly raised his left palm out in front of him. 'Retreat.' He called commandingly, sea-green eyes glaring majestically at the thick walls of rising water that surrounded them as the out of control tides returned to their normal rhythm further down the beach in terror and he pressed a soothing kiss to the centre of a crowned forehead. Allowing pale lips to whisper against the symbol of his trident, he struggled to contain Perseus's fiery passion before it could consume the both of them whole. The Earthshaker was already on the verge of losing control, a swift display of elegant prowess flipping two sensually twined bodies over so that an arching back was pressed against the sand and the King of Atlantis slipped himself between two parted thighs. Erotically charged sea-green eyes were searing into the depths of the Sea God's soul, a rosy flush dusting pale cheeks attractively as a perfect cupid's bow mouth parted with a needy whine and a slick pink tongue swiped hungrily across saliva-wet lips.

'F-Father…please! I-I…_so_ good…it feels _so_ good.' Jerking to the side instinctively when the butt-end of a large celestial bronze trident was driven into the beach several centimetres above his head, Percy breathed heavily in surprise as a shield of green light abruptly enclosed them in a world of their own creation and a warm palm came to rest soothingly against the rapid rise and fall of his chest. 'It's been a while since I've taken another god so close to my realm, Percy, but not beneath the water itself. The scent that you are giving off, of a young godling maturing into his sensuality for the first time, is powerful enough to summon even the vilest of monsters from the depths of Tartarus. This barrier should be enough to protect us though, but I need you to yield yourself to me without fear.' Poseidon breathed calmly, fiddling with the splay of black studded belts that were curled around a thin waist as his free hand trailed a heated path up the inside of a trembling thigh. Pressing sneaker clad feet against the sand to cradle the older immortal's body closer to him in response, the dark haired teen nodded dazedly in submission as the belts fell away and a forefinger and thumb pinched a hardened nipple through the black fabric of his shirt. The folds of a turquoise scarf were sprawling evocatively around a lithe form, creating an erotically dishevelled image that couldn't be ignored as a bottom lip was tugged harshly between biting teeth and restless fingers clawed needily at silvery sand.

'D-Da—!' Frowning in confusion when he was silenced by two fingertips slipping inside his mouth like a gag, Perseus trembled with uncertainty when he saw a flash of uncharacteristic anger lighting up his father's previously lust hazed sea-green eyes. They were swirling wildly with an intense array of emotions, darkening like the deepest depths of the ocean, as a tall form suddenly loomed over him threateningly and a firm grip squeezed the outline of his hardened arousal near painfully. 'My name, Apógonos ti̱s Thálassas (4*), Perseus Jackson, is Poseidon, God Of The Sea. You'll do well to remember it, my child. I do not like being called by any other name when bedding lovers. Do you understand?' Nodding his understanding quickly when a touch of sobriety cleared the fog of rapture that had distorted his coherency, Percy nearly bit down in surprise when he was rewarded for his obedience with deft fingers undoing the button and zipper of his jeans as a heated need that was exposed to the cool air trapped inside the shimmering barrier. Throwing his head back against the soft sand of the beach with a reverberating moan, a slick pink tongue twirled instinctively around the fingers in his mouth as they increased to three and he somehow understood Poseidon's intension when a purring baritone ordered him to get them wet one by one.

He was losing his head though, lifting his hips when tight black jeans were guided partially down his thighs and calloused fingertips set a dragging, twisting, tightening rhythm that slid expertly up and down his hardened shaft to increase the array of overwhelming bliss that had already begun to tighten a coil of anticipation in the pit of his stomach. The Son Of Poseidon became unable to hear anything but his own ragged breaths in those moments. The constant ebb and flow of the tides, spread somewhere in the dark velvet draped night, guiding Poseidon's slow and controlled rhythm as he gifted and took pleasure with_ such_ skill that the eternal sixteen-year-old could do nothing but pant restlessly where he was and roll his head from side to side as he clenched his eyes shut and hoped to regain some much needed self-control over himself. It wasn't working, he breathed in frustration. Dazed sea-green eyes following the thick string of saliva that connected the tip of his tongue to the Stormbringer's fingers as he screamed in pleasure when a sharp thumb nail dug deliberately deep into the slit of his erection. 'L-Lord Poseidon! Please!' He sobbed helplessly, a harsh grip tightening around the base of his arousal to stave off his premature release as a quiet chuckle of amusement cut through the night air and a scorching hot tongue dragged a heated path up the side of his neck.

'What are you pleading for so sweetly, child?' A seductive baritone purred soothingly, warm palms pushing a tight black shirt upwards to expose a perfectly sculpted abdomen to lust heated green eyes as Percy flushed in rising mortification when his legs were parted by a sly hand and a cool wetness brushed experimentally against his entrance. Before he could think to form an answer, he was forced to jerk back in fright when a single finger slid deeply inside him with a firm thrust and curled an odd twist of unsatisfied need around the beat of his heart. Perseus felt unfulfilled however, icy cold tears of denied pleasure dragging sorrowfully down his cheeks as he parted his lips for a breathless whine and he reached trembling hands upwards to cup tanned cheeks in his palms imploringly. 'P-please! Poseidon…P-Poseidon…God Of The S-Sea…K-King of Atlantis…_please_…more…I want more…I want to break beneath your touch…I want to y-yield…I want—.' Silenced abruptly when slick lips slid sensually over his own, Percy was distracted from voicing his darkest desires when the stretch inside him became slightly uncomfortable as a second finger joined its mate and prepared him for something much bigger and more pleasure giving. The sensual twining of their tongues, was enough to shutter all previous thoughts he had had as messy black locks began to adhere wetly to sticky beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.

'You need to relax, Percy.' The King of Atlantis whispered tenderly, watching intently as a half-lidded gaze became entranced by the string of saliva that connected their tongues as it a glowed a soft green from the reflection of the barrier. It couldn't be helped through, he knew. Wincing internally when a pained cry cut through the night as he added a third finger and tried his best to coax his Heir not to tense around him too much. The Son Of Poseidon was finding it a difficult task to accomplish, slipping his arms around the back of his father's neck as he shifted his hips forward impatiently when long fingertips caressed a button of pure ecstasy deep inside him. It was too much, he wailed deafeningly. A white haze colouring his vision as he begged and pleaded and sobbed for something more substantial and satisfying to overtake him. It was taking too long, damn it! A warning pressure building in the air from the howling wind as Percy struggled against the denial of the deep satisfaction that he had been craving for _many_ years now. He didn't know how speak, he had lost the ability somewhere along the way. But when he locked his gaze with a mirroring pair of haunting sea-green depth, his silent prayers to the God Of The Sea were finally answered. There were only two words whispered against the shell of his ear, bringing back many memories as well as opening a new world of possibility as the rustling of undoing clothes stopped several seconds later.

'Brace yourself.' He didn't have time, blunt fingernails curling fitfully into the back of a warm black trench-coat as an overwhelming heat ripped into him with a single thrust. A cry of pained-pleasure instantly echoed through the heated atmosphere, Percy calling Poseidon's name so loudly that it was the only thing that he could remember as the entire world was shattered to pieces around him and he wondered if he'd ever be able to remember anything else. Never in his entire life had experienced such intensity of sensations before, it made bathing in the River Styx seem like nothing more than a passing memory as his entire soul was consumed in a fire of burning need and he was filled with the ragging turmoil of the ocean's depths. _So good_! It was_ so_ good, breaking every single doubt he had ever possessed as he felt his soul fracturing and rebuilding itself beneath the caress of the Lord Of The Sea's hands. Percy didn't need anything else in those moments, the pleasure was driving him insane and so was the pain. He didn't even hear his father's groan of appreciation to his tightness. All he knew was that when Poseidon stilled generously to give him time to adjust, he impatiently rocked his hips backwards and forwards and refused to accept any form of halting their sublime act. The Descendent Of The Sea would not have it, fiery green eyes glowing with uncontained power as a wall of water completely surrounded the barrier from outside.

There was no more holding back, a heated length reaching into him with a steady pace that matched fluid currents and twisting tides of the ocean; becoming the personification of bedding the awe inspiring power of the sea as Perseus was completely overwhelmed within minutes. He could read the depths of his father's soul, feel it filling him in ways he'd never imagined as every emotion he could think of rose up like a torrent within him and he could do nothing but arch back with a desperate cry. This was _bliss, ecstasy_, the _power_ of the untamed seas as his pending peak released with such force that it shook every fibre of his being. The instant that his hips were drawn upwards to deepen the Sea God's reach into him, Percy lost himself to the most terrifying sensation of pure vulnerability and simultaneous rapture when Poseidon dragged gentle fingertips right across his Achilles spot with far too much knowledge of how to cater to his every need. Dots of black were swirling wildly in the teen's vision, threating to overwhelm his consciousness with dark oblivion as a flood of pearly white stained his exposed stomach helplessly and he scarcely heard the sweet declaration of love that was whispered against the shell of his ear before an answering and warm wetness painted scorchingly inside him.

'I love you, Perseus…my beloved Pride.'

**...**

'Ugh…' A quiet tenor complained irritably, sea green eyes struggling to focus on anything substantial in the mid-morning light of December 22nd as several shudders of lingering bliss chased down a straightened spine and Percy Jackson instinctively followed the streets of Manhattan towards his mother's home in the Upper East Side. There was a subtle flush burned permanently across pale cheeks, a bronze trident grasped elegantly in his right hand as unsteady steps tried their best to follow a straight line and not betray the noticeable unbalance that was present in his usual steady gait. It wasn't easy, he thought absently. The presence of his celestial bronze trident was subtly drawing strength from the moisture in the air to help settle his uncontrolled and newly awakened powers as a thick and heavy fog mercifully concealed most of his sensually dishevelled form from mortal sight. Messy black locks were the perfect personification of 'bed-head', thick strands sticking up in every direction on the crown of his head and falling scruffily into his eyes as he tried to straighten the crumples in his long sleeve black shirt for the hundredth time that morning and resettle the array of black belts around his waist into some semblance of order. The sun had barely coloured the sky for two hours, the Son Of The Sea God instinctively winding a loose turquoise scarf more firmly around his neck to hide the surprisingly possessive bite that had been sunk into the side of his neck.

It looked like he had wrestled a mammoth hellhound on the beach, came out barely victorious on the other end and had promptly pitched forward and passed out in the sand for several hours. Which wasn't too inaccurate from what had really happened, he thought mirthfully. The young immortal_ had_ passed out from exhaustion for several hours in his father's arms, unable to handle the sudden influx of both pleasure and power that had taken over his soul as Poseidon had made sure to wake him before first light and Apollo had had a chance to spot the two of them curled together so sensually in the little sphere of their self-created world of pleasure. The remains of the beach was falling like dust from his godly form as he stepped further into the distance, Percy willing himself to appear at least a little more respectful before he had a chance to face his mother and cause her more worry than normal. Sadly though, he had _no_ idea how he was going to look her in the eye after what had happened the night before. Being taken by the godly being that had gifted her a child, Percy, twenty four years ago; was something that he had not thought about afterwards. It made him quite uncertain of what to do now, a luscious kiss-reddened bottom lip caught between tugging teeth as his free hand nervously worried the hem of a black shirt between clenched fingertips.

_'I promised you that we'd go visit your mother in the morning. So off you go, Perseus. I'm sure that she'll be looking forward to seeing you again. I have a few things to sort out here so I'll meet you at the apartment in half an hour.'_ The words that the Stormbringer had spoken to him mere minutes after he had awoken the young godling with a sensuous kiss, were echoing loudly through the depths of a sleep dazed mind as Percy tried to rationalize the events that had taken place over the course of the last eight hours. He could have_ sworn_ that he had seen a twinkle of amusement shimmering in his father's sea-green orbs when he had been startled into harsh consciousness with an insatiable, fiery and ocean breeze kiss. After the intense coupling that the eternal sixteen-year-old had barely survived the night before, it didn't seem like the Stormbringer had any true intension of letting Percy go. And deep inside, Perseus didn't want him to either. There had been too much unimaginable pleasure, too many sensations that were likened to making love to the ragging might the ocean in all its forms itself. The bliss had been uncontainable, the pleasure infinitely sweet, the sheer ecstasy of bowing to the power of a god…he could still taste it on the tip of his tongue as he struggled to reel back the excited breaths that were spilling from parted lips and the familiar shiver of dark desire that was slowly heating up his blood.

Turquoise earphones were resting reassuringly against the back of his neck again, the intricate crown having returned to its concealed state the moment that sneaker clad feet crossed the threshold into a large apartment building and he was forced to let go of the trident that was clasped like a lifeline in the palm of his hand. Unfortunately, the mortals had to be aware of his presence now. Otherwise he could risk causing trouble when taking the elevator up to the sixteenth floor. No one stopped to question his appearance there however, regardless of his dishevelled appearance and the deeply dazed expression that was gracing attractive features. Stepping willingly into the confined space that was supposed to hoist him several meters into the air, was a hellish decision he'd rather not have to face. However, the Son Of Poseidon had to bite back his hatred of small spaces to get to his current destination as he leaned his back against the furthest corner of the square box and tried to make himself as small as possible. Every lurch, every small bump and every shudder of the doors opening on various floors, were wracking the teen's frame with growing anxiety as he barely paid any to the residents climbing on and off at various floors. When he reached the sixth floor several minutes later, there were still ten more to go as Percy struggled to breathe and clenched his eyes shut to contain the visible fear tainting his features.

'Your scent's matured, Brat.' A rumbling baritone noted suddenly, prompting the fearful teen to jump unexpectedly with surprise when sea-green eyes snapped open to find only a single presence beside him in the elevator. Surrounded by the lavish but small interior, the tall frame stood out regally with an expensive pinstriped suit and a warm black trench-coat. There were flakes of white snow settled upon the immaculate clothes, indicating the man had been standing in the falling snow for a while as stormy grey eyes suddenly pinned him with a glare and Percy was so sure that he had just done something wrong to offend the most powerful of all Olympians. Though, what Zeus was doing chasing him down in a small elevator in Manhattan…he didn't know. Until he realized his mistake, green eyes widening with fear when the air crackled menacingly with electricity and the intense scent of ozone as his shoulders tensed instinctively and prepared himself for the worst. When his uncle merely studied him intently, as if he was observing his nephew in a new light, the young godling tried not to allow his concern for his own life to show as handsome features pulled down in an apathetic expression and a large palm suddenly pressed against the gilded mirror behind him to trap the teen against a confining wall.

A confining wall…suspended several meters in the Lord Of The Sky's domain.

'It suits you better, Perseus Jackson, Son Of Poseidon. Although Hades knows that your father has already made his vibrant claim on you. Makes me curious to see how you'll react if I were to claim you in the skies… But for now, keep well…Nephew of mine. Perhaps you are not as bad as I first thought, bedding my brother's property is such fun sometimes.' Before petal pink lips could part to shout in sheer outrage, there was a sudden lurch as the elevator came to a halt and sea-green eyes burned with the sight of the King Of Gods disappearing in a flash of blinding lightning. A heavy curse was rolling from the tip of a pink tongue, unsteady steps leading the young immortal down a familiar hallway as he eventually stopped in front of a numbered door and tried to catch his erratic breaths. His face was ashen pale as he stepped inside, clenched fingertips trembling by his side as he made his way into a brightly lit kitchen where three people were already sitting around the dining table for morning breakfast. In the background, a news bulletin was playing loudly. The words cutting through the morning with embarrassed realization…

_'Several reports of Coney Island partially destroyed by a considerable tidal wave…specialists are still—.'_ Percy didn't hear anything more, his form suddenly engulfed in his mother's embrace as her scent chased away most of the vibrating tension of his limbs as he caught his father's eye over her shoulder.

'My god, Percy! Are you alright Percy! I knew you were coming ashore in Coney Island and I…Did you_ fight_ something to cause that?! What happened?!' He couldn't even answer, Poseidon's mirthful chuckle cutting through the air merrily as he winked playfully at the fearful and helpless glint he could see shimmering in his son's vibrant sea-green depths.

'Not to worry Sally, not to worry. Perseus is just adjusting to his newly inherited power. We're still working on his control…'

* * *

1* - Coerceri non vult mare (Latin) – The Sea does not like to be restrained. (Though this isn't an accurate l translation, please don't take it as such)

2*- Adelfós (Greek) – Brother

3* - Patér (Greek) – Father

4* - Apógonos ti̱s Thálassas (Greek) – Descendent Of The Sea

Right, there you have it my honeys, thank you so much for reading. I hope it was enjoyable and if it was, I'd really appreciate a small review for my hard work. My next update may be a Bleach piece of mine or Zeus's Alchemy but I'm still deciding, I'm really sick right now so I can't really strain myself too much.

Any questions, please don't be afraid to ask.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
